The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to image processing and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to stitching of frames.
Virtual Reality (VR) is a special type of image or video content. VR, as its name suggests, is designed to replace the reality in order to provide the viewer with immersive sensation of the recorded content, including video and audio. The viewer uses a special type of display glasses, commonly referred to as VR headsets, VR goggles or VR glasses. The VR headset effectively blocks the viewer's natural vision and replaces it by a recorded or live-broadcasted content.
VR content is different than standard digital content designed to be presented on a flat screen, because VR is designed to replace the natural vision. VR is designed to be presented for a wide field of view (FOV) while providing stereo vision.